


The Crystal Tear

by daiki



Series: Pirates and Mermaids AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiki/pseuds/daiki
Summary: Disclaimer: This is loosely based from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 4 (which means that I altered some terminologies)A/N: I was going through the folder of my old fics (this one had a very old pairing of mine originally with the same title) when I saw this and I felt that Victuuri would do well in this universeAKAclergyman!viktor and mermaid!yuuribonus: phichit as a hyper pirate and an aged-up pirate yurio who's done with everyone's shit





	1. The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a 3-shot and it's actually already done for most part. If it does get a generally great feedback, I'm thinking of continuing the series to answer more background and questions (which I think you'll have at the end haha). Also, please do note that I've aged-up Yurio here to 20 and everyone else has retained their ages.

-

 

Part I: The Prophecy

  
   
-

  
  
Cold water was splashed in Viktor’s face causing him to awaken in surprise. He coughed when the water managed to enter his throat.  _“Sea water,”_ he thought in distaste as he tried to take out the salty taste by continuous coughing.  
   
“Oi! Stop exaggerating your coughs, boy!” growled a voice in front of him.  
   
It was only then that Viktor realized his predicament.  
   
He remembered boarding a vessel ship as ordered by the bishop—as he was supposed to accompany the sailors, for Port Royale required that every ship must have a minister with them. And along the way, if possible, convert the souls of the damned of the sea otherwise known as the—  
   
“ _Pirates,”_  whispered Viktor as he shifted from his position at the mast.  
   
The man grinned maniacally, “Well, at least you’re conscious enough to realize that,  _minister_.”  
   
“It doesn’t matter if he’s conscious or not—he’s gonna be a goner soon anyway!” someone shouted and the rest of the crew laughed.  
   
“Yeah—together with these men!” another said as he pointed carelessly at the sailors from the vessel ship.  
   
“Please don’t kill us! We’re going to work as slaves for the ship instead—anything, just don’t kill us please!” the sailors begged.  
   
The pirates started laughing more.  
   
“Oh that’s alright,” a pirate with mismatched eyes replied, “You  _are_ going to work in this ship,” the sailors breathed a sigh in relief, “ _for a few days that is then after that you’ll all go bye-bye.”_  
   
“I don’t think you get it do you, sonny?” the man who mocked Viktor earlier said, “If this were any other ship, that bargain might have been possible but unfortunately for you…” he drawled on.  
   
There was tense silence.  
   
Viktor refrained from the urge of coughing once more.  
   
_Just what ship were they all in?_  
   
“ ** _Welcome aboard Rage_**.”  
   
The sailors gasped.  
   
The crew howled in laughter.  
   
Viktor mentally cursed (and immediately said sorry to God).  
   
Of all the ships that could abduct them, it just had to be  _this_ —the ship with pitch black sails and a known merciless captain who was talented in witchcraft; who constantly killed men and women alike in order to  _get their souls_  and offer it to Death in exchange for his own _—_ **Blackbeard’s ship.**

  
   
-

  
   
“GET YOUR LAZY ASSES TO WORK!” barked a buff man and all the while roughly grabbing and pushing them.  
   
Viktor walked towards the bucket of water and dumped the mop inside. He started cleaning and once in a while would help the others who were held captive in the ship much longer and are too weak to carry on. He murmured soft words of assurance to them—that God would not let this torment go on any further.  
   
“God actually knows we’re here?” asked the thin man mopping beside Viktor.  
   
“Of course.”  
   
The man seemed confused, “So…so, he’ll come and save us?”  
   
“Sure, yeah,” he answered.  
   
“What do we need to do then?” the man inquired as he stepped closer to Viktor (as many others started listening as well).  
   
Viktor smiled, “You just have to have faith in Him and pray.”  
   
“Pray? What’s that?” asked a voice in the background.  
   
“It’s what you’ll end up doing if you don’t start working,  _right now_ ,” growled a pirate.  
   
“BACK TO WORK! And you damned minister, shut yer trap!”  
   
“The word of God must be spread and I would teach these helpless people that.” Viktor replied in a steady voice.  
   
“Why you,” the pirate snarled and drew his sword—ready to kill.  
   
Viktor held his gaze. If he was going to die now, at least it was for God.  
   
And as the pirate was about to push his sword towards him, a man –a queer one at that (judging from the colorful hairpins in his hair and the jumpy look) came out of nowhere and hit the pirate with a mop. There was a collective gasp at the boldness of the action—and Viktor ignored the shout of wonder,  _“Hey! He saved him. Is he Christ?”_  
   
The pirate held his head and turned around to face the other man with so much fury.  
   
“HOW DARE YOU!”  
   
The man gave him a look before splitting into a grin, “Oh, I’m so sorry for  _accidentally_ hitting you but I just couldn’t help but wonder how thick it is if there’s only a skull in it and  _absolutely no brain_.”  
   
If the pirate was angered for being hit earlier—he now looked  _absolutely livid_.  
   
The pirate advanced to the man, “I oughtta smash your head, you—!”  
   
“Halt!”  
   
Everybody turned around to look at the source of the voice. A figure wobbled from the door of the captain’s quarters. He drank rum from his left hand and withdrew his scabby looking sword with his right hand. There was a collective silence for it was _Blackbeard in flesh!_  
   
“There I was, sleeping soundly in my quarters only to be rudely awoken by  _shouts_  and incomprehensible voices. So I exited my chambers and yet nobody noticed my presence. I looked down and what do I see? One of my men in such a livid state and the workers  _not_ working; ahh, what do I do?” He took another drink and promptly threw the bottle down below—ignoring the shrieks of surprise.  
   
The pirate near Viktor immediately bowed.  
   
“Captain, sir, an execution of this minister,” he threw Viktor a look, “was supposed to be done but this man,” this time, he directed his gaze to the man who inadvertently saved Viktor’s life (for the moment that is), “interrupted. And thus, we ask permission to carry out the minister’s execution together with that man.”  
   
Blackbeard made a small ‘o’ in his mouth and pretended to think but stopped his acting once his eyes met with the queer and still mysterious man. He narrowed his eyes in recognition and annoyance whilst the other merely gave him a bright grin in response.  
   
“You…”  
   
“Hiiiiii~”  
   
Blackbeard’s grip on his sword tightened.  
   
“And to what pleasure do I owe  _the_ _Phichit Chulanont_ , first mate of the infamous  _Eros_  and known pirate of the Seven Seas?”  
   
Viktor stifled a shock sound from escaping his mouth.  
   
The man who saved him was another  _pirate—_ and not just any other pirate at that?!  
   
“Ahh~ so you do remember me and my dearest captain’s ship,” the man—now known as Phichit chuckled as he skipped towards the stairs in order to go near Blackbeard.  _Only to be blocked by two menacing looking pirates._  
   
“How could I forget the lone ship that managed to outrun and beat  _my Rage_ just a few weeks ago _?”_ Blackbeard gritted his teeth in contempt.  
   
Phichit’s grin widened (if that was possible).  
   
“Well, as much as I want to bask in your lovely praises— _move it boy_ ,” he pushed past the crew who blocked him, “I’m here for a proposition actually.”  
   
“Proposition?” echoed Blackbeard.  
   
“I’ve heard about the prophecy of your death an—”  
   
Blackbeard let out a bark of laughter.  
   
“That woman,  _Minako,_ is a mad sorceress! She doesn’t know what she’s saying, so let me tell you something—I am  _not_ going to die,” he then turned his gaze to Viktor, “and I see that we have a clergyman on board.”  
   
“He’s under the church captain, he is a minister; they are men who—”  
   
Whatever description the pirate had to say was left unsaid as he dropped to the ground with a hole in his head.  
   
Blackbeard put back his revolver in his hip, played with his sword, and muttered, “I  _know_ what a clergyman is.”  
   
Viktor stood there aghast and before he could stop himself, he shouted.  
   
“How could you kill your fellow men for such a petty reason and not feel any shame or guilt at all!”  
   
The captain gave him a blank look and Phichit Chulanont looked amused from the middle of the stairs.  
   
“Ah, I don’t need a lecture about life and God,  _minister_. Actually,” he grabbed his revolver again and pointed at a random sailor, “I can kill anyone  _I want_  at  _any time._ ”  
   
Viktor’s instincts kicked in. He grabbed a random pirate’s sword and with amazing  _skill_ —he managed to deflect the bullet that was about to hit a quivering man. The pirates immediately surrounded him and not matter how talented with swords he may be—he was severely outnumbered.  
   
He heard Phichit Chulanont whistle in appreciation as he was forced on his knees.  
   
“Interesting skills you’ve got there, boy. What did you say your name was again?” asked Blackbeard with a now, serious look in his face.  
   
“Viktor Nikiforov,” he replied as he tried keeping his hair away from his face without using his hands—for they were bent mercilessly in his back.  
   
Just then, Phichit laughed.  
   
Blackbeard rolled his eyes, “What is it now?”  
 

“ _On the third fall of the Sun, not by a sword or a gun—_  
_His body shall drop dead, with not much word said._  
_His killer is someone unknown, a man of God but a lover at dawn._  
_Not by the hands of a pirate—but Blackbeard’s death is set at date.”_

   
The entire ship stilled, either by the message or the eerie way the happy-go-lucky man said it, or perhaps both. Blackbeard’s eyes shifted from Viktor to Phichit and back to Viktor with a sense of understanding in his senses.  
   
“And you know how the prophecy can be stopped?” he directed his question to Phichit and yet all the while, his gaze not leaving Viktor’s face.  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“I see…very well then, you shall set sail with us,” said Blackbeard, “Oh, and kill  _him_.”  
   
It took a second before Viktor realized that Blackbeard was pertaining to him. He struggled against the vice-like grip of the three pirates holding him down.  
   
“Stop!” shouted Phichit instantly, but the pirates wouldn’t listen, “Fine. Do that and let’s see if the prophecy would still be stopped.”  
   
The pirates finally stopped and looked at their captain.  
   
“What do you mean?” asked a confused Blackbeard.  
   
“I said I was here for a proposition, didn’t I? In exchange of aiding you get the things needed for the ritual to stop the prophecy, that man,” he pointed at Viktor, “must live and travel alongside us.”  
   
Before Blackbeard can utter a single word, he continued speaking.  
   
“The ritual must take place at the _Springs of Hasetsu_ —with the two chalices of Davey Jones. Both chalices must be filled with water from the fountain whilst the silver chalice must get a drop of mermaid’s tear and the gold chalice must be left alone as it is. However, for all of this to be achieved and become an authentic ritual, the  _supposed_ murderer must be present at the ceremony,” Phichit finished.  
   
“ _What?”_  hissed a distraught Blackbeard.  
   
“Well,” Phichit said in a light mocking tone, “It’s your choice to believe me or not.”  
   
“Why are you even offering me your services?”  
   
Phichit looked at the beaded necklace on Blackbeard’s hip, “I want  _that_ in return.”  
   
“Why? What is its value?” he asked in a gruff tone.  
   
“Ah~ But I cannot give you the answer, except that I know its real owner who very much wants it back.”  
   
Blackbeard let out a laugh, “If you refuse to answer me then I’m afraid I’d have to kill this minister you so want to be alive—and don’t you tell me that it’s because he’s needed to be present in the ceremony in order for the ritual to work.  _You wish my death too—and keeping this man alive would grant you an access._ ”  
   
“If you do not accept my terms, you can go on and kill the man and find your way blindly towards the Springs of Hasetsu, because I’m afraid that my services would no longer be available,” retorted Phichit.  
   
Blackbeard growled and with a grunt of annoyance, he looked at the crew.  
   
“All hands aboard! We’re off to the  _Camp!_ ” and with that he trotted back his chambers with a loud bang of the door. The crew was on work immediately and Viktor gave a sigh in relief when he was finally let go.

  
   
-

  
   
They were sailing for quite a while now and the sky was already dark. And yet, he didn’t understand a single thing. He was the “supposed killer of Blackbeard”? Where in the world did that come from? As he continued to ponder on his own, light footsteps were making its way towards him and he didn’t need to look up to know who it was.  
   
“Thank you for saving my life,” Viktor said in gratitude.  
   
“Eh? You’re still thanking me even though I revealed to them that you’re Blackbeard’s soon to be killer?” asked a rather amused Phichit.  
   
“I will  _not_ be a killer for killing is against one of God’s Ten Commandments.”  
   
Phichit regarded him for a moment before smirking, “You don’t seem bad. I’m Phichit Chulanont—even though you already know who I am,” he said as he extended his hand.  
   
Viktor took the offered hand, “Viktor Nikiforov.”  
   
Phichit smirked, “I  _know_.”  
   
The silent camaraderie formed was disturbed when someone shouted.  
   
“We’re near the  _Camp!_ ”  
   
“Oh, help me Lord,” the man near the two of them murmured.  
   
“Why? What’s wrong with the  _Camp_?” asked his companion.  
   
“Oh, you’re not aware?” asked an amused Phichit and from the blank look the other was giving him, he laughed and looked at Viktor.  
   
“You know it don’t you? The  _Camp_ is where the damned beautiful yet deadly creatures reside— who captures your heart and lulls you with their magnificent voice and then turns into a  _vicious predator_.”  
   
Viktor’s eyes widened.  
   
“ _Mermaids,”_ a voice spoke.  
   
Viktor turned around and found Blackbeard alighting from the stairs.  
   
“We won’t survive unscratched! No one has!” the thin man Viktor talked to earlier exclaimed.  
   
“And why, pray tell,” The ignorant man who didn’t know what the  _Camp_ was asked, “made you so sure that we won’t survive?”  
   
“Because we’re  _not Eros!_ ”  
   
There was a great disturbance among the crew as they feared their lives.  
   
“Yes! We’re not like Eros who docks their ship here in the middle of  _Camp_  fearless of those bloody mermaids. Yes! We’re not like Eros who has captured the mermaids and not the other way around. Yes! We’re not like Eros whose mysteries, one can never solve perhaps. But are we not  _Rage_ , men?!”  
   
“Ay!”  
   
“Are we not Rage, men?!” Blackbeard exclaimed again.  
   
“Ay!” came out stronger this time.  
   
Viktor hid a smile. Despite being a notorious pirate, Blackbeard knew how to handle his men.  
   
“And why is it that I do not see Eros here?” inquired Blackbeard—directing the question to said ship’s first mate.  
   
“Well, Eros is known to almost always have its captain or first mate missing for they two of us go on to more dangerous expeditions such as spying something that Eros would soon be going after. Let’s just say that the prophecy has caught our attention.”  
   
“Such a free way of leading your men would lead to mutiny,” scoffed Blackbeard.  
   
“Nah. We only hire those who are very loyal and at the same time has the capacity. And I’m proud to say that everyone aboard Eros, falls under those conditions,” boasted Phichit.  
   
Blackbeard gave him a look before ordering.  
   
“Lower the boat!”  
   
The crew lowered one lone boat to the sea whilst the  _Rage_ docked near the lighthouse  _ashore._  The buff pirate who was hit by Phichit earlier with a mop grabbed four sailors and Viktor and pushing them towards the plank of the ship that’d lead to the lowered boat.  
   
“Go on then,” the pirate smirked at them—motioning them to the boat.  
   
“Huh? What? Why?” the thin man asked.  
   
“I see,” Viktor realized, “There is no need for  _Rage_ to risk going out in the open when all that’s needed is one mermaid.”  
   
“You have a brain, boy,” Blackbeard idly commented, “Now why don’t you show us how far your God can save you from those wretched creatures?”  
   
“And if he dies?” questioned Phichit.  
   
Blackbeard smiled menacingly.  
   
“That’s why  _you’ll_ have to make sure that he doesn’t.”  
   
Phichit smirked. Blackbeard was no fool, after all. So he’ll be part of the bait, huh?  
   
Oh well, the things he’d do for his  _own captain_.

 

-

 


	2. The Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is loosely based from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean 4 (which means that I altered some terminologies)  
> A/N: I was going through the folder of my old fics (this one had a very old pairing of mine originally with the same title) when I saw this and I felt that Victuuri would do well in this universe
> 
> AKA
> 
> clergyman!viktor and mermaid!yuuri  
> bonus: phichit as a hyper pirate and an aged-up pirate yurio who's done with everyone's shit

-

 

Part II: The Capture

 

-

  
   
_Sometimes he would wake up with a start. His dreams were plagued by a nameless and faceless person—and he had no idea where he and the other have met. But he was sure they both did already—for the other’s touch was so familiar… **frighteningly** familiar. _  
   
_But then again…they might have just met in his subconscious._  
 

  
-

  
   
There was a thin man named Kit, another was a man who looked clueless and ignorant that goes by Oscar, the third was a rather excited looking one named JJ, a youth called Minami that doesn’t look like he’s reached the age of maturity yet, Viktor Nikiforov and of course, his awesome self.  
   
Phichit raised his eyebrow at his five other companions in the lone boat in the ocean.  
   
_Nah, not all of them are going to survive._  
   
He flicked his hair, arranged the colorful pins in it and smiled at his  _spotlight._  Well, the supposed “spotlight” came from the lit lighthouse not too far in the shore. The moon was ¾ hidden in the dark sky and there was only stillness. Phichit didn’t fear for his life—nope, not at all; it was the  _minister’_ s.  
   
“Will you stop that incessant chattering of your teeth, you fool!” the clueless and ignorant looking man snapped at the youth.  
   
The young one whimpered.  
   
“Bu-but there are me-mermaids!”  
   
The ignorant looking man rolled his eyes before exaggeratingly looking around.  
   
“Well, I  _don’t_  see one!” he hissed.  
   
“That’s because they’re not yet here,” laughed Phichit, “Wait until the tide gets higher and you’ll  _definitely_ see one.”  
   
And before Oscar could reply, the excited looking one, JJ, beat him to it, “Why are you all looking scared except for the weird pirate here? And admit it, you’d want to see those  _goodies_ the female has to offer” he asked with a chortle.  
   
“Well, gee, I don’t know,” started Kit, “We’re  _just_ in the middle of the  _Camp_  where the mermaids are  _supposed_ to reside and uh, maybe we’re just  _about to die!_ And you fool, not all mermaids are  _female_!”  
   
“Huh?” came the quiet question from Oscar.  
   
“I say let’s escape now,” Minami muttered.  
   
“Are you nuts?!” exclaimed Kit, “And where will you go? To the shore? Would you even  _reach_ the shore without any attacks from the creepy creatures beneath us? And if you did, you think Blackbeard will  _let you live_?”  
   
“Then what are we supposed to do?” asked the minister who had been quiet until now.  
   
Phichit grinned.  
   
“ _We sing.”_  
   
The others gave him a deadpan look.  
   
“Well, I’m bored and the sooner those mermaids get here the better and faster for us to get back ashore where the rest of the crew are waiting with the trap—and the easiest way to achieve that is to sing for singing attracts them,” reasoned Phichit as he cleaned the dirt from his nails.  
   
“ _A pirates life for me~”_  JJ started with a beam on his face.  
   
Phichit happily joined in and the two of them were soon singing at the top of their lungs.  
   
“Are we going to join them?” asked Minami.  
   
Oscar scoffed.  
   
“I think that their  _volume a_ nd exuberance would be enough to lure the mermaids in,” observed Viktor.  
   
A few more hours and the only sound heard was Phichit’s humming (for JJ got sleepy already).  
   
Just then, a  _ripple_  and a  _mini splash_  were heard from behind them.  
   
“Wha-what was that?” Minami panicked.  
   
“Hu-huh? Are they here yet?” asked a drowsy JJ.  
   
There was silence as the six of them shifted their eyes in every direction.  
   
“AHHHHHH!” Minami screamed as he wildly pointed at Oscar’s side.  
   
There was a moment of surprise as a mermaid gripped on the boat with a small smile in the face. Not just any mermaid—it was a  _male_ mermaid.  
   
“Wow,” remarked Oscar who immediately leaned towards the mermaid, “What’s your name pretty thing?”  
   
The mermaid smiled lightly.  
   
“ _Not before you give yours, sire_.”  
   
“It’s Os—”  
   
“Oi! Stop!” screamed Kit as he grabbed Oscar away.  
   
“Oi! Let go of me! Can’t you see we’re talking with each other?!”  
   
“Are you barking mad?! That’s a  _fucking mermaid_  in case you’ve forgotten!”  
   
“Oh, let me be! I’ve been living in this morose life and a  _kiss_ from a mermaid might be the only thing that’s nice!”  
   
And with that, Oscar went back to the mermaid.  
   
“It’s Oscar. And yours?” he asked with a foolish grin.  
   
The mermaid tucked its hair to his ears and bit on his lips.

There was a chortle from Eros' first mate that made Viktor wonder about the other's sanity.  
   
The mermaid threw aforementioned pirate a glare before quickly looking back to Oscar and whispered, “ _Seung-gil."_  
   
“Ahhhhh, what a pretty name for a pretty creature.”  
   
The mermaid suddenly started singing and soon enough heads poked from the water—all with surely beautiful faces despite not being in the light properly. The male and female mermaids were all mixed as the water begin to create larger ripples.  
   
Seung-gil, the mermaid, held onto Oscar’s fat cheeks and slowly brought his face down lower in the water.  
   
“OSCAR!” screamed Kit as he grabbed the pitchfork in the boat and stabbed the mermaid—who was able to barely dodge it.  
   
_A shrill scream was heard._  
   
And then the mermaids have become full  _predators._

  
   
-

  
   
“Captain, it has started.”  
   
Blackbeard grabbed the telescope and true enough, the boat has now capsized.  
   
“Ready the nets!” he ordered.  
   
“Ay!”

  
   
-

  
   
“Minami grab onto me!” shouted Viktor as he pried off the mermaid from the younger boy’s arms.  
   
“HELP!”  
   
“Nooooooo!”  
   
Viktor growled under his breath as he tried dragging the others with him ashore. Oscar was long gone under the sea. Minami and JJ were with him. Kit was fending off two mermaids and Viktor aimed the pitchfork in his hands and threw it to the former’s direction— _effectively_ hitting the two mermaids at once.  
   
“Seriously dude, where do you get your skill?” asked a rather amazed JJ.  
   
“I don’t think it’s the best time to ask that,” answered Viktor.  
   
“Hey! Where’s that pirate?” inquired Kit as he managed to catch up with them.  
   
“Now that you mention it…” Minami trailed off.  
   
“You guys go ahead and I’ll look for him!” yelled Viktor.  
   
And as he was about to swim back, Kit grabbed him.  
   
“Leave him alone!”  
   
“What? I can’t just go around leaving those who need he—”  
   
“No time for your preaching minister! He’s the first mate of Eros— _he’ll manage!”_  
   
“Stop your incessant squabble and get here you lads!” bellowed Blackbeard.  
   
And with a big sigh, Viktor joined Kit.

  
   
-  
 

  
Phichit merrily hummed a tune to himself as he skipped towards the top of the lighthouse.  
   
The moment he reached his destination, he looked around for a bit before an idea him. He pushed the big goblet of fire towards the supposed window of the lighthouse with the help of the roller thing under it. He looked up and saw the main source of gas that helps the fire light up more.  
   
He gave it a contemplative look.  
   
_And then he smirked._  
 

  
-

  
   
“HEAVE THE NETS!”  
   
The pirates and sailors alike gave a grunt as they threw in the nets in the water and hopefully trapping the mermaids who were fast advancing towards them.  
   
“AHHHHHHH!”  
   
“HEEEEEELLPPPP!”  
   
Consecutive cries and screams were heard as the mermaids managed to capture some of them with the use of the rope-like entity from the palms of their hand.  
   
“How do we stop them?!”  
   
“Light! Their weakness is the light!”  
   
“UGHHHHHH!”  
   
“Where do we find that  _much_ light?! There are  _legions_ of them!”  
   
Viktor managed to fend off one of it with the sword he got from another companion. He pushed the hair from his face and in doing so, his eyes swept pass to the lighthouse and his eyes widened when he saw the queer pirate tip-toeing as if trying to reach something.  
   
His eyes widened when he saw that Phichit actually wanted to pour the entire gas source to the goblet. If he did do that, the men would be in danger too! And with that in mind, he rushed towards the lighthouse.

  
   
-  
 

  
Phichit’s tongue was dangling to the side of his mouth as he tried making the wood in his hands be able to tear the sheet that covered the gas source.  
   
_Just a little more…_  
   
Yes...  
   
And  _there!_

  
   
-

  
   
**_“BOOOOOM!”_**  
   
Debris of the lighthouse fell and the big explosion managed to create an almost sun-like light.  
   
Viktor was too distracted looking at the mermaids who were starting to swim away that he failed to notice incoming debris towards him. By the time he noticed it, it was already just a few feet above him. He closed his eyes—ready to welcome death, when a sharp tug on his feet managed to make him avoid it.

  
   
-

  
   
“Did everyone see that? Because I am  _not d_ oing it again!” exclaimed a very happy Phichit as he ran towards Blackbeard and the rest.  
   
“Do what?” sneered Blackbeard, “Because if you were pertaining to that bloody explosion which managed to drive those mermaids away, then I will kill you!”  
   
“Well, at least we’re all safe now~” replied a smiling Phichit.  
   
Blackbeard howled in annoyance before turning to the crew.  
   
“Get your asses out there and find me at least one mermaid!”  
   
Then he turned to Phichit, “You didn’t just drive the mermaids away—you managed to drive  _every single one_  away!”

  
   
-

  
   
Viktor groaned as he sat up.  
   
_What was it that tugged his feet?_  
   
A splash of water from behind him made him turn around and stand up instantaneously. His eyes widened at what greeted his sight.  
   
_A male mermaid!_  
   
He immediately grabbed the sword he was holding and stabbed one of its scaly legs (for while the female had their entire lower body as fish tail, the males had leg-like structure only it is filled with scales) so that it won’t escape.  
   
The mermaid whimpered.  
   
Viktor stared—and his breathe hitched at the mermaid’s beautiful face. The mermaid had wide burgundy glassy eyes, plump lips and reddish cheeks. The latter was gripping on the big rock beside it in pain and the moment Viktor noticed this, he withdrew the sword.  
   
The mermaid looked at him questioningly.  
   
Viktor gave a small nod as if to say that he should go now for he is letting him escape.  
   
However, as the mermaid was about to swim away, a _net was thrown on him_.  
   
“And it is the minister who has managed to grab us our mermaid,” Blackbeard commented idly.  
   
Viktor and the mermaid’s eyes met.

  
   
_— A nameless and faceless person suddenly came back to his conscious._

  
   
-

  
   
“Aaaaaand, dump him in, lads!”  
   
Viktor watched as the mermaid was dropped unceremoniously to the rectangular glass case filled with water. One of Blackbeard’s crew gleefully slammed the lid of the glass case shut—almost hitting the mermaid.  
   
“Oi! Be gentler!” chided Viktor.  
   
The pirate merely rolled his eyes at him. “Well, forgive me,  _minister_ ,” he said in a sarcastic tone before motioning for four people to hold on to the wood attached to the four corners of the glass case.  
   
“Lead the way then, oh first-mate of  _Eros_ ,” said Blackbeard.  
   
Phichit grinned. “Not before I arrange my messed up hair.” Then he proceeded to the glass case that held the mermaid and used it as a mirror. He arranged the colorful pins on his hair making it look like a sick joke of a headband. He rubbed his neck as he checked himself out before standing up.  
   
“Right~”  
   
Blackbeard huffed in annoyance.  
 

  
-

  
   
They had been walking for quite a while now and Blackbeard announced rest.  Other pirates looked out whilst others were busy ogling at the mermaid. Viktor followed their gaze and his heart crushed in pain as he looked at the creature that can barely even breathe and—  
   
_Wait. What?_  
   
Viktor looked more closely and noticed the face of the mermaid becoming paler and did short gasps of breathe intake. His focus turned to the shut lid and realized that there indeed was  _no_ air permitted to go through.  
   
He immediately grabbed a sword and managed to open the lid by a fraction. The mermaid rushed to the tiny source of air and did a deep breath.  
   
“Hey! What the hell do you think are you doing?! Shut the damn case!” the pirate in charge of imprisoning the mermaid bellowed as he walked towards them.  
   
“He can’t breathe. He needs air,” reasoned Viktor.  
   
“Well guess what, minister, I  _don’t_ care,” and with that he grabbed the sword that was keeping the lid open—but Viktor was faster and intercepted the closing lid with his  _bible_.  
   
“Now, now, there’s no need to get our heads hot for such a trivial matter,” interrupted Phichit as he trotted towards them, “Mr. Pirate, what is it that we need for the ritual?”  
   
The pirate looked blank.  
   
“Go on, I know you can do it. Think what we need for the ritual. Go on, I’m supporting you,” said Phichit.  
   
“Uh, a mermaid’s tear?”  
   
Phichit looked proud, “Exactly! And where do we get that?”  
   
“From the mermaid?”  
   
“You’re doing great! Now, can we get a tear from the mermaid if he’s dead already?”  
   
“No…”  
   
“We’re getting there! And to live, they also need?”  
  
  
“…”  
   
“It starts with an ‘a’.”  
   
“…Air?”  
   
“Wonderful! Now, we need the mermaid to be alive and thus he needs air~”  
   
The pirate furrowed his brows but Phichit paid him no heed and proceeded to pat Viktor on the shoulder. He leaned to his ear and whispered,  _“Take care of our Yuuri, okay?”_  
   
“What did you say?” asked Viktor.  
   
But Blackbeard already appeared that time.  
   
“Chulanont!” he barked.  
   
“Yessss~”  
   
“Go away and get me the chalices of Davy Jones now! We’ll meet you in the Hasetsu—and don’t you  _dare_ run away.”  
   
Phichit beamed and started walking to a different direction.  
   
Then he stopped.  
   
Everybody paused and looked at him.  
   
He turned around.  
   
Everybody held their breathes in anticipation.  
   
Phichit  _blew_ them a kiss before happily running away.  
   
…  
 

  
-

  
   
“Ahhhh!” one of the pirates holding the back left wood of the case yelped in surprise when he lost his footing.  
   
The glass case slipped from the other three’s hands and the glass case  _broke_!  
   
Everybody watched in amazement as the mermaid’s scaly legs morphed into  _human legs_. He immediately closed his legs in an attempt to cover himself from the leering eyes. Viktor instantaneously approached him, took off his shirt and made the mermaid cover it for it was long enough to reach his thighs.  
   
“Captain? What do we do? The glass broke…” one pirate asked.  
   
Blackbeard merely gave the mermaid a look. “Let him  _walk_. And if he doesn’t—we’ll  _forfeit_ his life here.”  
   
The mermaid tried standing up with shaky legs but instantly dropped back to the ground. Viktor bent down and offered his hand.  
   
“ _I do not ask for help_ ,” the mermaid spoke for the first time as he glared at Viktor.  
   
“I know. But I want to give it,” responded Viktor calmly and looked straight to the mermaid’s eyes. There was a moment of silence until the mermaid slowly took the offered hand—expecting that it would help him stand up straight at the least—only to softly cry in surprise when he was carried bridal style instead.  
   
“I will carry him to whatever place you wish to go,” Viktor proclaimed to Blackbeard—who in turn was looking with narrowed eyes to the mermaid.  
   
“Aren’t we  _supposed_ to be rushing?” Viktor asked with a raised eyebrow.  
   
“Tch.”

  
   
-

  
   
“Davy Jones chalices~ where art thou?”  
   
_“You never learned how to be normal, did you?” scoffed a voice._  
   
“I always thought that it was so cool to be mermaid~” answered Phichit.  
   
“We both know that mermaids aren’t born—they’re  _made_.”  
   
Eros’s first mate hmmed in reply—as if to say ‘ _I still have the chance, I know. But I refuse to.”_  
   
 “Yeah, they’re  _grabbed back from death_.”  
   
Phichit paused in mid step as he looked at a familiar younger, blonde man walking towards him with two chalices in hand.  
   
“Well, hello there, _tiger boy_.”

  
   
-

  
   
Ropes were harshly tied around the hands of the creature and connected with a wooden mast beside crater looking holes that seemed to have been dug up for it inside each hole was the sea already.  
   
“Now, you vile little thing, why don’t you shed a tear for  _me_?” Blackbeard cooed.  
   
The mermaid looked at him with hard eyes.  
   
Blackbeard sneered and slapped him.  
   
“Stop!” screamed Viktor as he rushed to the mermaid’s side from above the water and cupped his cheeks—trying to soothe the sting.  
   
“Little  _shit_ ,” murmured Blackbeard.  
   
**_“He has a name!”_** Viktor shouted in anger.  
   
“And what, pray tell,  _is it_ minister Nikiforov?” asked Blackbeard with a roll of his eyes as his crew cackled madly.  
   
Silence.  
   
_(…a faceless lover…)_  
   
“ ** _Yuuri_** _.”_  
   
The mermaid gasped as he looked at Viktor questioningly. But Viktor only tightened his hold on him.  
   
Blackbeard scowled.  
   
“ _Kill him_ ,” he ordered.  
   
Three of his men grabbed Viktor away from the mermaid and Blackbeard stepped forward and  _stabbed_ Viktor straight in the chest.  
   
“No!” cried the mermaid as he put his hand over his mouth.  
   
“Throw his body away,” Blackbeard said before looking at the mer— _Yuuri_ (he sarcastically corrected mentally), “And  _you_ my dear are going to shed a tear for me whether you like it or  _not_.”

  
   
-

  
   
Viktor groaned and was met with the night sky. He looked at his chest and took out a dart—a  _sleeping dart_. He knew that Blackbeard wouldn’t be able to stab him from that position so he was confused when the pirate still motioned to stab him without changing positions—but then everything went black.  
   
_Yuuri!_  
   
With the mermaid in his mind—he dashed to where the mermaid was.  
   
“Yuuri!” he called out.  
   
“Viktor,” the latter whispered softly, “You’re alive!”  
   
They hugged each other tightly and Viktor felt something wet hit his neck and realized that the mermaid cried. He smiled and put their foreheads together—both basking in each other’s presence.  
   
_“I’ve got you now._ ”  
   
The two was broken apart when they were suddenly realized that they were surrounded by Blackbeard and his men—with Rage’s captain walking towards them with a vial in his hand and grasped Yuuri’s face harshly.  
   
“Tears of sorrow—mermaids’ be too tough for that. But tears of happiness…” Blackbeard grinned as he finally got a tear from the mermaid’s glaring eyes.  
   
“We’ve got what we needed from this devious little devil, we’re off for the fountain,” he instructed to the men.  
   
“The minister, sir?” asked three pirates who were holding down a raging Viktor.  
   
“Bring him with us.”  
   
“And the mermaid?”  
   
Blackbeard looked at the mermaid again. “You know you look  _so_ familiar.” Then he started walking away. “Leave him to die there.”  
   
“NO!” screamed Viktor. But he was held down and dragged away.  
   
_Their_ eyes met and he heard Yuuri whisper.  
   
_“I thought you were different…”_  
   
Viktor’s eyes widened at the betrayed look of the mermaid and he felt his heart being wrenched in pain.

  
   
-

  
   
“They’re on the move,  _Minako-san_.”  
   
The aforementioned yawned before standing up straight.  
   
“ _Let’s_ go meet them, then.”

  
   
-

  
   
They had all been walking for a long time already and Viktor saw his opportunity to escape. He asked to take a pee from his three captors and once they were hidden from the rest of the crew’s sight, he knocked the one on his right using his elbow. He proceeded to kick the one on his left straight in the groin and head-butted the last one.  
   
He ran as fast as he could to where they left the burgundy-eyed mermaid.  
   
And once he reached there, he saw the other breathing heavily for his upper body had been out of the water ever since. Viktor cut the rope holding him to the wooden mast and held his face.  
   
“Yuuri?”  
   
The mermaid slowly opened his dreary eyes and once it met with Viktors’ blue eyes, his eyes hardened in contempt.  
   
“Yuuri, I am  _so_ sorry. I swear I wasn’t part of the plot they used to get your tear. Please believe me. Please,” Viktor whispered as he drew his face closer to the other.  
   
The mermaid gave him a long hard look before speaking,  
   
“Did you know that mermaids aren’t born? They’re  _made_. They are grabbed away from Death’s clutches in the  _sea_ —they are grabbed away from a  _painful heartache_. I  _once_  loved a man with all my heart thinking he was different from the others who were only after my looks but then he  _left_ me to wed a woman in order to fulfill his duty. I asked him to run away with me if I was  _worth_ it—turns out I  _wasn’t_. I waited for him at the cliff we used to meet, and it was raining so hard that day and my vision was blurry for the rain mixed with my tears. And as all tragic story ends—the main character  _dies._ I slipped and fell to the depths of the ocean. I felt my life being seeped away from my soul and then there were _voices_  and the next thing I knew, I had grown  _scales._ And then there’s  _you_ , Viktor Nikiforov, who made me believe I was  _worth_ it—turns out, like that man, I  _wasn’t_. But you know what the real funny part is?”  
   
Yuuri slapped away Viktor’s hands away.  
   
_“The man I loved before happened to be also **you**.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is alternatively entitled, "SEUNG-GIL WOULD MAKE A GOOD MERMAID" bc have you seen his face??? i cri On the other hand, we finally got to see mermaid!yuuri <3
> 
> UP NEXT: What to do with our mermaid's unexpected reveal?


	3. The Captain of Eros

-

 

Part III: The Captain of Eros

 

-

  
   
_“I’d love to travel through the sea.”_  
   
_Viktor looked at his lover who was in turn busily breathing in the breeze from the cliff they were settled in. He smiled at the child-like curiosity and exuberance of the other—and at the same time he felt bad. He knew that the beautiful male beside him has never travelled before because he was never allowed by his father—the governor of Port Royale._  
   
_“Viktor, why aren’t you responding to me?” he asked with a pout._  
   
_Viktor lightly shook his head, “I’d take you to one of our ships and let you travel with me.”_  
   
_There was a melodious laugh. “Why couldn’t you have been my father instead?”_  
   
_“Yuuri, you know that he’s just doing what he’s supposed to do. You’re his only son, you’d definitely be proclaimed as Governor soon too and as a governor you are not allowed to go to expeditions for your constituency is your priority,” Viktor explained gently._  
   
_Yuuri sat up grumpily. “You think I am not aware of that? Father has been continuously reminding me of my future duties since I was a child.”_  
   
_He stood up and inched closer to the edge of the cliff and with a soft whimpering voice he spoke once more._  
   
_“But is it my fault to want something that I’m not allowed to have?”_  
   
_Viktor hastily rushed to his lover’s side and hugged him. The question had double-meaning and he knew that besides the want to travel, the other one that the other had been pertaining to had been **him**. For how could an intimate relationship between a  **governor’s son** and the  **prince**  of the land work out until the end?_

  
   
_-_

  
   
_Viktor watched as Yuuri stomped his way towards him with a menacing look etched on his face._  
   
_“ **You!** ” he shouted at the prince. _  
   
_“Good morning to you too, Yuuri,” Viktor greeted._  
   
_Yuuri ignored his greeting and stepped closer. “You have not been replying to any of the messages I’ve sent for two weeks straight already! My messengers come back only to tell me that apparently you’re too “busy” that you are unable to spend even a menial amount of time with me! If you don’t want me anymore, then say it to me directly so I won’t be always at the cliff looking like some fool!”_  
   
_Viktor cupped his cheeks and took notice on the other’s slight panting._  
   
_“I’m sorry for making you mad,” he whispered._  
   
_He held him closer as he felt his heart being crushed._  
   
_“Yuuri, I’m **getting married.** ”_  
   
_Yuuri stiffened in his hold. “What?”_  
   
_“Oh God Yuuri, I’m so sorry. I’m getting married soon and I just didn’t know how to tell you and I—”_  
   
_“You’re getting married?” asked Yuuri as his lips started to tremble._  
   
_“I’m so sorry for doing this to you,” Viktor murmured as he refused to let go of a struggling Yuuri._  
   
_Then all struggling ceased—only a sob was not heard._  
   
_“So…you love her?”_  
   
_Viktor’s eyes widened. “NO! Of course not! You’re the only one I could ever love!”_  
   
_“ **Run away with me**?” Yuuri requested._  
   
_Viktor stood still—shocked; not knowing how to answer. And that moment of hesitation was enough for Yuuri. The latter walked away from the embrace and ignored the desperate calls of his lover. And as he neared the door, he turned and looked at Viktor, “You said you loved me—apparently it’s not enough; it’s not as much as I love you.”_  
   
_Viktor would have wished that Yuuri screamed madly at him rather than look so **betrayed**  instead._

  
   
_-_

  
   
_The people were anticipating the big day when their prince would be wed—but it never happened. The marriage was cancelled just a day before. The palace offered no explanation to the people except that the prince, Viktor Nikiforov, decided to go into a seminary instead._  
   
_It was the talk of the town. People speculated and shared their own hunches and revealed their unreliable sources._  
   
_It was such a big issue that it **overshadowed**  the news of the  **unfortunate death**  of the son of the governor of Port Royale._

  
   
_-_

  
   
_Viktor Nikiforov had done everything his father had instructed him to do—from the rigorous trainings of swordsmanship, combat and etiquette to the studies of philosophy and the like. He was the perfect prince and he knew what he had to do…until he met Yuuri Katsuki._  
   
_The moment he learned the death of his lover, his grief could not be contained—that not even his mother could comfort him._  
   
_He rushed out the palace that day and didn’t come back for three days. When the guards finally found him, he was lying on some cliff, sleeping. Once he had come back to his senses, he announced his leave for the seminary—shocking everyone. He proclaimed that there was no way he’d marry or take over the throne. His father, knowing his son, had finally agreed._  
   
_On the day he was supposed to leave, his mother embraced him tightly. “I shall miss your presence, my child. Do not be disheartened for I’m certain you will be able to meet with Yuuri once more.”_  
   
_Viktor merely looked at her before shaking his head in wonder._  
   
**_“Who is that, mother?”_**  
   
_It seems that the mind chose to forget the cause of such heartache to a person._

  
   
_-_

  
   
But on the third night—Viktor Nikiforov sat rigidly back as he saw the mermaid dive back to the depths of the water—he  has finally given an identity to his once nameless and faceless lover.  
 

  
-

  
   
“Ah, I was wondering how long it would take you to find the  _Springs of Hasetsu_ , Blackbeard.”  
   
The aforementioned notorious pirate scowled in distaste at the sorceress. He and his men finally found Hasetsu and what greeted them was  _Eros’_  entire fleet—all of whom were comfortably lounging at the big rocks in the place. He was being underestimated.  
   
_And he didn’t like it one bit._  
   
“Minako Okukawa.”  
   
 “I actually thought that our first-mate would have played with you people first, but it seems he’s taking this job seriously,” she stated.  
   
She stretched his muscles carelessly before muttering, “Well, the things  **we** all do for  **our captain**.”  
   
“Minako, you’re making it sound like a bad thing,” a voice responded.  
   
Everybody whipped their attention to the two figures coming out from behind.  
   
“Of course not,” Minako frowned, “Any action done for  _our_ captain’s welfare is anything but a “bad thing”, right, Yurio?”  
   
Yuri scowled before hissing, “My name is _not_ Yurio!” and twisted the silver chalice in his hand.  
   
Blackbeard’s eyes narrowed upon recognizing the man beside Yuri Plisetsky.  
   
“Phichit Chulanont.”  
   
Phichit waved happily, “I’m so glad you found the place on your own~”  
   
“So this had been a trap to begin with, huh? What bribe did you use to Minako?” Blackbeard inquired whilst gripping the sword on his hip tighter.  
   
“Bribe?” scoffed Yuri, “Eros’ too honorable for that.”  
   
“It’s not our fault that you suddenly had a death prophecy, you know. But we did use that in order to lure you here for we want something that you picked up from your last fight with us,” continued Phichit.  
   
Blackbeard’s hand unconsciously reached for the funny looking necklace in his possession.  
   
“We’ll let your entire fleer go,” said Phichit, “ _After_ you’ve given to us the  _Crystal Tear_  necklace of  _our captain_.”  
   
“Crystal Tear? What’s that?” a voice inquired from the back.  
   
“It’s the last tear a mermaid has shed before being turned into one and when worn, they are able to come back with their human attributes. However, once lost, they are to stay in their mermaid form and even though their feet touch solid ground, they would be weak,” explained Phichit.  
   
“I see,” muttered Blackbeard as he managed to put two and two together.  
   
He smirked.  
   
 “No wonder  _that_ mermaid looked familiar and no wonder Eros is so confident in docking at the  _Camp_. Who would have thought that Eros captain was a  _mermaid?”_

  
   
-  
 

  
Viktor ran as fast as he could in between the trees. He could feel the scabbard of the sword strapped in his hip continuously touch his legs but he didn’t mind the uncomfortable feeling.  
   
It was his fault that Yuuri— _his_ Yuuri died.  
   
If he had only taken courage that time then he wouldn’t even be doing  _this_  (or maybe he still would since they would have run away together and embarked on an adventure). He might have been part of Eros or Rage too; became a pirate. And speaking of, how did Yuuri connect with Phichit Chulanont and Blackbeard?  
   
He heard grunts and clashing of swords in a distance and once he reached there, he saw the crew of Rage fighting with other pirates. He spotted Phichit dueling with Blackbeard himself.  
   
_“Do not be a fool, Viktor. Do what you have to do.”_  
   
Those had been Yuuri’s last words to him before the latter went back to the ocean.  
   
He has let down Yuuri.  
   
He has lost him.  
   
_But not anymore._  
   
He  **will** attain what the prophecy had said he’d do—he will  **not** fail Yuuri anymore.  
   
After all this chaos, he’s go and search for Yuuri—he will  **find** what he had lost.  
   
And with that in mind, he rushed towards Blackbeard.

  
   
-

  
   
“What a pitiful sight.”  
   
Yuuri swiftly turned around from behind the rock he’d been resting. His left eyebrow rose at the sight of another mermaid swimming towards him.  
   
“Seung-gil,” he nodded in acknowledgment.  
   
But the aforementioned mermaid did not pay any attention to his greeting and promptly leaned on the same rock Yuuri was at. “So your pitiful self-decided to come back to the depths of the sea as a mermaid without much fight? Psh. When I learned that you were captured, I was actually  _quite happy._ I thought that you might finally be able to gather some courage to sail through the seas once more. Turns out I was wrong.”  
   
“You are gravely mistaken,” responded Yuuri, “I am  _determined_  to set sail once more with full human attributes. I have done  _my part_  and the rest is up to  _them._ ”  
   
“And if they don’t succeed? Or decided to leave you?”  
   
Yuuri let out a laugh.  
   
“What nonsense are you sprouting? This is  _my crew_ we’re talking about here. This is  _Phichit, Minako-sensei, and Yuri_ we’re talking about. Every single being that sets sail with me must both have the skill and loyalty and I am proud to say that every last one of  _Eros’_  crew has it.”  
   
Seung-gil hummed in reply. “Well, if you hadn’t left your  _Crystal tear_  in  _Rage_ then you wouldn’t have to undergo this trouble. Actually, you’re lucky that Blackbeard suddenly had a prophecy about his death and Phichit didn’t have much problem sailing with the enemy’s ship.”  
   
And before Yuuri could give any reply, Seung-gil started to sing.  
   
“ _On the third fall of the Sun, not by a sword or a gun—_  
_His body shall drop dead, with not much word said._  
_His killer is someone unknown, a man of God but a lover at dawn._  
_Not by the hands of a pirate—but Blackbeard’s death is set at date.”_  
   
“Wonderful prophecy don’t you agree?” asked Seung-gil.  
   
Yuuri gave him a confused look.  
   
Seung-gil laughed before starting to swim away.  
   
“It spoke of Blackbeard’s death to the hands of a man of God who happens gain back a  _lover_ at dawn. Blackbeard shall die perhaps at night time or later—what a lucky  _Yuriister_ then; for he gets to be written down in history as the man who pierced Blackbeard’s death and at the same time, shortly after that phenomenon, he gets back  _his lover_.”  
   
Once Seung-gil was fully out of sight, Yuuri looked at the island where  _that minister_ and  _his crew_  were.  
   
“Perhaps,” he murmured as a gentle breeze flew past him.

  
   
-

  
   
The moment Phichit sees both Blackbeard and Viktor badly hurt—he  _panicked._ He looked around to see who could help him but saw Yuri headlock with two  _Rage_ pirates, Minako was nowhere to be seen (perhaps played with her enemies once more), and everybody else was kind of  _busy_.  
   
Then, he remembered the chalices.  
   
_Of course!_  
   
He rushed to grab the chalices and filled both with the water from the  _Springs of Hasetsu._ He reached for his pocket and smirked in victory when he felt the vial that held the tear there. Well, his stealing abilities were still no match it seems. He dropped the tear to one of the chalice and went over to where Viktor and Blackbeard were heavily panting on the ground.  
   
“ _Drink this!_ ” he shouted at the both of them.  
   
Blackbeard narrowed his eyes. “And which one contains the  _tear_?”  
   
Phichit grinned. “ _I don’t know._  Let’s just take the chance, shall we? Either way, both of you are going to die if you don’t drink now and on the other hand, if you both did drink and you happened to get the one with the tear, then  _good for you a_ nd  _goodbye_ to the other one~”  
   
Viktor looked at him with slightly hazy eyes.  
   
_Think of **him**._  
   
Viktor’s eyes widened as Phichit mouthed the sentence.  
   
_Yuuri_  
   
He reached for the silver cup whilst Blackbeard grabbed the golden cup and both of them drank it.  
   
“Phichit!”  
   
Phichit turned around to see his captain in the water side of the cave that held the Springs of Hasetsu. He went to him and helped him stand and walk. When they were about to reach the two, a rumble was heard and a big shadow appeared from the fountain.  
   
“NOOOOOOOOOO!” screamed Blackbeard as he was dragged by the shadow underground.  
   
“He’s got the chalice without my tear,” Yuuri sighed in relief.  
   
“Naturally—I knew Viktor would pick the silver chalice when I mentioned  _you_.”  
   
Yuuri gave him an inquiring look.  
   
Viktor grunted in pain.  
   
“I thought he’s going to get healed now that Blackbeard’s life was taken in exchange for him?!” shouted Yuuri.  
   
“It seems that the effect isn’t immediate. Or it’s not effective  _at all_ ,” said a voice.  
   
“Yuri!”  
   
“I need to go to him,” requested Yuuri. Both Phichit and Yuri helped him sit down beside Viktor’s figure.  
   
But then another rumble was heard and a part of the cave started falling off.  
   
“Shit!” cursed Yuri before turning to Eros’s crew, “ **RETREAT!**  All of you back to the ship  _now_!”  
   
“What’s happening?!” Minako suddenly appeared.  
   
“I don’t know,” murmured Phichit.  
   
“What do we do?” asked the panicking Yuri as he looked at his captain.  
   
Yuuri looked at all of his crew—since not one had gone back to the ship—and gave them a serious face. “Listen, and listen closely. I  _need_ you all—yes, even the  _three_ of you—to go back to the ship and leave straightaway. You will not look back once you’ve done that. Am I understood?”  
   
“And you?” asked one of his crew.  
   
“ _It’s been nice sailing with all of you_ ,” Yuuri smiled.  
   
“NO!” “We can’t and we won’t leave you here, Captain!” Sounds of protest were immediately heard.  
   
“ **Silence**.”  
   
The entire crew all shut up.  
   
“ _This_ is a direct command as your captain. Think about it. First, it would be such a hassle for me to go back with all of you since I never got the necklace from Blackbeard before he was dragged to his death. Second, this cave is falling apart as I speak and bringing me along would be such a burden since as you can see,” he pointed at where he came from earlier, “the sea passage is already blocked with those boulders. And third,” his voice softened, “ _this man_  needs to at least have someone before his death and that is the least I can do.”  
   
“Captain…”  
   
“I understand,” said Phichit.  
   
“What?! Phichit what are you talking abo—” started Yuri.  
   
“This is the captain’s order. We  _will_ honor it.”  
   
Another rumble was heard from the corner of the cave.  
   
“Go now,” instructed Yuuri, “And  _thank you_.”  
   
Minako rushed to Yuuri and hugged him tightly. The rest of the crew bowed to him. Yuri gave him a nod (and he could see that he was giving him accusing eyes), and Phichit saluted at him with a slight grin in the face.  
   
“I never got to thank you for these hair pins. So yeah, thanks.”  
   
Phichit winked and promptly aided the rest of the crew out of the collapsing cave.  
   
“ _You should have left me_.”  
   
Yuuri let out a small gasp as Viktor started stirring and then slowly sat up.  
   
“Why are you always so  _perfect?”_  
   
“I’m not,” denied the other.  
   
Viktor—with much difficulty in moving—hugged Yuuri.  
   
“I’m sorry for making you so mad from my past actions. I promise—I  _do_ promise that if we are both given the chance again,  _I’ll pursue you_ relentlessly. And you should give me a hard time as my punishment,” murmured Viktor through Yuuri’s hair.  
   
“I wasn’t mad.”  
   
“Please don’t deny it any—”  
   
“I was just  _hurt_ ,” Yuuri whispered. And Viktor had to strain his ears to hear it for the continuous crumbling of the cave was getting louder and nearer them.  
   
“I’m so sorry,  _love_ ,” and with that, Viktor hugged him tighter.  
   
“It’s okay. I’ve learnt to forgive. And I’m so thankful to  _Eros_ for that.”  
   
“How did you come about with them?” inquired Viktor.  
   
“When I first realized I had become a mermaid, I refused to act like one or adapt to it. I was in denial of what had transpired to me. Then, as I was carelessly resting on a rock at the  _Camp_ , a young man with a weird attitude managed to capture me.”  
   
“Phichit,” supplied Viktor.  
   
“Yes. He was such an interesting fellow actually; said he only captured me for the heck of adventure and then he let me go. After that, every night he and I would meet at that same place talking about distant lands and expeditions. One night, he asked me why don’t I use my crystal tear and set sail with him. I wasn’t aware of anything like that but he helped me adjust. We slowly formed a crew—those who’re willing, able and loyal. We met up with Minako-sensei the weapons expert, then with Yuri the snarky know-it-all and the rest followed suit.”  
   
“And Eros was formed and became one of the most infamous ship in the Caribbean,” said Viktor.  
   
“Hmm. And well, you already know the part about how we were ambushed by Rage and amidst the chaos, I lost my necklace and Blackbeard got the hold of it,” finished Yuuri.  
   
“Why  _Eros?_ ”  
   
“Why not?” Yuuri asked back.  
   
Viktor smirked. “I think I’d prefer the name  _Stammi Vicino_.”  
   
Yuuri chuckled at the name but it was short-lived for he yawned in exhaustion in which Viktor noticed.  
   
“Sleep,” he said gently in Yuuri’s ear.  
   
“Only if you sleep too,” replied Yuuri as they both looked at each other’s eyes. Viktor pressed their lips together in a gentle and yet sensual manner.  
   
Then slowly, very slowly, the both of them closed their eyes—finally giving in.  
   
And outside,  _dawn_ broke in the horizon.

  
   
-

  
   
The first thing Viktor noticed as he slowly got back to his consciousness was that his place of rest was  _moving_. He blinked his sleepy eyes rapidly as he realized that Yuuri wasn’t in his arms. He instantaneously sat up and his jaw dropped.  
   
_He was in a small boat._  
   
What the hell?  
   
“I see that you’re finally awake,” said a voice.  
   
Viktor looked up and that was when he realized that  _Eros_ was just a distance away from the small boat he was in. He, then, recognized that the voice belonged to Yuuri—who was looking at him smugly from the ship. The rest of the crew was looking over at him as well.  
   
Yuri was openly scowling, Minako had a sly look, and Phichit was grinning broadly at him.  
   
“What…happened?” he asked in a confused voice.  
   
“You didn’t actually think we’d leave out captain behind, did you?” laughed Phichit, “We just got the ship ready—the fastest preparation ever—and I along with some others rushed back in the cave. We almost didn’t make it but well, we are  _Eros’ crew_  and anything is possible with  _us._ ”  
   
“I see,” Viktor nodded in understanding. “But then why am I…” he trailed off.  
   
It was his lover who answered him this time.  
   
“Well we’re both given another chance right? And you did say you’ll pursue me.”  
   
Yuuri threw him a map.  
   
“So Viktor Nikiforov,  _pursue me_?” he leered.  
   
Viktor looked at him, at the map, at the ship, and then back at him before smirking.  
   
“Why  _not_?”  
   
Yuuri let out a light chuckle and without turning to his crew—for his eyes were still locked with Viktor.  
   
“All hands to the ship! We’re setting sail to the West!”  
   
“Ay!”  
   
“I’ll see you there?” Yuuri smugly asked.  
   
But if Yuuri was confident, Viktor was  _much more_ confident.  
   
“Definitely—with my own  _Stammi Vicino_.”  
   
Yuuri laughed.  
 

  
-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for the first part of this AU. <3 
> 
> I have started writing he next part (and that will be where the rest of their background stories, interactions, more characters will enter) BUT it'd be really, really lovely and help me a great deal if you can give me some REQUESTS for scenes or certain characters' interactions or anything like that. <3
> 
> ALSO: Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna haha >> http://www.hoshis.tumblr.com


End file.
